warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy Roleplay 2
Every 4 Generation Prophecies get new Roleplay pages. Run by 4pinkbear. ' Prophecies that will roleplay here: 5th Gen. 6th Gen. (COMING SOON) 7th Gen. (COMING SOON) 8th Gen. (COMING SOON) And then when these are done, 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th gen. will be in Prophecy Roleplay 3. Does it kinda make sense? 5th Generation Prophecy Roleplay (I'm not saying Himeheart and Ricepaw will be or are part of this prophecy, Starlitdawn is just hinting that there is a surprise for all three of the cats waiting on Crystal Cave.) Edward snuggled up and fell into a deep sleep. ''"Edward!" a voice called, echoing around him. Edward jutted to his paws. "Edward!" the voice echoed again. "Who are you?" he hissed. "Do not fear, Edward. I am Starlitdawn, a StarClan spirit who has come to tell you that you are very, very special." the voice meowed, and out came a translucent, shiny, golden she-cat with purple eyes. Edward blinked in confusion. "What do you mean by special?" he mewed, eyes widening. "You are part of the 5th Prophecy, Edward." Starlitdawn replied with a warm smile. Edward jumped back in surprise. "Tell me, Starlitdawn, will I ever see my father again?" he hissed, eyes narrowing. "Do not fear. Take your mother and brother with you to the Crystal Cave, where all the Prophecy Cats are meeting. Do not feel bad, your father loves you very much. But he's not the same." Starlitdawn meowed. Edward frowned. "What do you mean by him not being the same!?" Edward snapped. "Of course he'll be!" he added. "No. A great evil has corrupted his mind. You must go to Crystal Cave. Please, Edward. And take your mother and brother." Starlitdawn meowed, and faded away. Edward woke up in startlement, and nudged his brother. "Ricepaw! Ricepaw!" he whispered. "We need to get mom and go to Crystal Cave right away!" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:42, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Verakit glanced softly up at the stars, with Mottleheart, a newly-named warrior, sitting behind her. The mottled brown she-cat sighed. "Verakit, do you feel like we have to be somewhere else?" she asked the small kit, who paused for a moment before nodding. "Y-yes. Why?" she asked. "Because I think it's important" Mottleheart replied, and stood up, grabbing the she-kit in her jaws and taking her away. '''.::. Apollo broke away from play-fighting with his sister, Athena, to glance at the stars. Athena snorted. "You and your stars, Polly." she said, and padded back to her mother, Chemical. Apollo sighed. I feel like I have to be somewhere else right now... he thought, and got to his paws. Glancing to see if anyone was looking, he snuck out of camp. .::. Soon after that, Mottleheart and Verakit ran into Apollo. Verakit smiled. "I think you're the cat we need to meet." she said, waving her tail in greeting. "N-now come on. L-lets go!" she purred, and Apollo followed the two she-cats. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 14:58, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm saying that Phoenixfeather's kits are now apprentices if they haven't been made into already. I just want her to be back in the warriors section of DawnClan) Ricepaw opened one eye lazily. "Okay, I'll be right back," he meowed, padding out of the apprentice's den. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 15:52, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (OK. That's what I'm doing for Lavenderheart's kits and Fadedwhisper's kits.) Morningpaw, and his best friends Greenpaw and Rubypaw, slowly followed Edward and Ricepaw. Pulsepaw slinked out after them as well. Fadedwhisper, Faolanwolf, and Lavenderheart silently did, too. And Pricklekit, worried for his sister, quickly latched onto Fadedwhisper's back, following her. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 19:27, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mottleheart glanced around, looking for other cats. "I feel like there's supposed to be more cats here..." she murmured, tail flicking anxiously as she put Verakit down. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 19:28, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pricklekit and Fadedwhisper were the first to arrive at Crystal Cave. "V-verakit! I was so worried!" Pricklekit meowed, running to his sister and licking her on the cheek. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 19:30, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather, Himeheart, Dusklight, Dawnlight, Ebonystorm, Grassdawn and Snowdusk arrived at the cave moments later. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 19:32, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I c-can take care of mys-self, Pricklekit." Verakit said, sitting down. "And a-anyway, Mottleheart and A-apollo would've helped me I-If I got hurt." Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 19:32, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ebonystorm yawned. "I was having the best dream about beating up Infernoblizzard of all things, and this had to come up," he muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 19:34, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- The rest of some (4pinkbear's) cats padded in. Nikolai shook his head. Dempsey sat down. "Sorry, Himeheart. Takeo's going to be late. Richtofen's being a mouse-brained pain. He keeps refusing to come to finish on some kind of evil experiment thingy." Dempsey meowed with a shrug. He put down a mouse. "You guys look half-starved. Need something to eat?" Dempsey meowed, and dropped a medium-sized bag filled with prey. "Th-thanks!" Pricklekit squeaked, grabbing a squirrel. "No prob. On my way here I found this awesome spot full of this kind of stuff." Dempsey meowed. "You mean full of zombies, too?" Nikolai grunted. "Shuddup." Dempsey hissed. "Everyone's a critic." Nikolai meowed. "But yeah, Richtofen doesn't believe in prophecies. He claims he's building a death ray while harnessing the power of that stupid rock he has. It's probably going to fail and he's gonna get all mad and blow up something on purpose." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 19:43, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That sounds interesting. Hope it's a Dark Forest cat," Grassdawn yawned. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 19:45, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Apollo blinked innocently. "Who's Richtofen?" he asked. "And zombies? Death rays? Has the world gone crazy?" he added. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 19:47, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Really long story. Richtofen is Himeheart's mate," Sakurapaw explained, flicking her tail towards Himeheart. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 19:51, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "A little help?" Takeo yowled loudly. Richtofen was in a kittypet cage. "LET ME OUT NOW!" Richtofen roared in outrage. His eyes flashed red. "Why, so you can use that Death Ray that DOES NOT WORK!?" Takeo hissed. "It works alright. And if you let me out you won't be the guinea pig I'll test it on!" he replied, licking his paw, even though his claws were unsheathed. Takeo groaned, pushing the cage again. "Richtofen, what have you been eating!?" Takeo spat. "CUPCAKES, DUH." Richtofen snapped. Dempsey groaned. "Okay, I know where they are now. I'll be right back. Help yourself to some prey, everyone. I've already eaten." he meowed, and darted away. He came upon Richtofen in a kittypet cage that only had one side you could see into, and Takeo weakly pushing it a millimeter an hour. "Really?" Dempsey hissed. "He was reluctant. I think not seeing kin for a while has gotten to his brain. Samantha's in AlchemyClan now." Takeo meowed, gasping for air. "Oh, hello Dempshey." Richtofen mewed, licking his paw. "Wanna be my test subject?" "NO." "Fine, fine. You always were reluctant." "Don't you remember anything about the 4th Prophecy? You know, the battle? Your kits?" "No. You know, Dempshey, you look a little worn out nowadays. Need a nice glass of Juggernog? Too late, I drank it! HAHA!" Richtofen mewed. Dempsey shook his head. "It always boggles my mind how you lose memory so quickly. It's only been 2 moons and you've forgotten all about your kits." Dempsey spat, pushing the cage until they got to the clearing. "I SAID I DON'T BELIEVE IN PROPHECIES!" Richtofen protested. Morningpaw licked his paw and looked up. "Who's the cat in the cage?" he grumbled. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 19:53, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That's Richtofen. Hey, Richtofen!" Phoenixfeather greeted. "Papa!" Ricekit greeted, tail waving excitedly. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 19:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Apollo blinked in confusion, and Mottleheart shook her head. "I don't understand it either, don't worry." Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 20:01, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SAVAGES!" Richtofen snapped. Takeo shook his head. "Sorry. He gets this way. Let him settle in first and he'll revert back to normal. He wasn't this way until a moon after the battle. Morningpaw blinked in confusion. "Then why does he have red eyes? This...is just too confusing for us." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:03, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He has multiple personalities," Ebonystorm meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC)